Pure White Roses
by OtherStuffs
Summary: Random thoughts that became a story... Follows Weiss struggling against her overbearing father.
1. Chapter 1

"Weiss..."

Ruby's soft voice slowly woke the sleeping heiress.

"Weiss..."

Weiss rolled over to face Ruby's bed to the left of her's.

"Yeah Ruby?" Weiss asked quietly.

"Why are we here?"

"I swear," Weiss began, rather angrily. "If this is another _stupid_ video reference."

"No, it's not that. It's not like that, it's just that... you know," Ruby started stumbling to put her thoughts into words. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Weiss began wondering if this was purely a strange dream.

"Like, I'm here because I've always wanted to help people, like my uncle," she said, trying it stay fully awake.

 _Beautiful Ruby, always so selfless. Slightly naive, but lovable nonetheless._ Weiss thought to herself.

"And Yang," Ruby continued, "she's here for the thrill. And also to look out for me I guess."

When Ruby said this, Yang shifted in her bed, slightly annoying the faunus sleeping next to her.

"Be quieter Ruby," Weiss hissed, "you'll wake the others. It is 3am you know, and you have a test in the morning."

"I can't sleep," Ruby said childishly, "and I've wondered about this for days. You had everything you could need back in Atlas, why come here to train to fight?"

"Well..." Weiss trailed off, not wanting to talk about the subject.

"It's okay Weiss, you can trust me. What kind of friends are we if we can't talk about stuff like this?"

"It's my father," Weiss began, "He is the most overbearing person in the Kingdom, nay, the world!"

"So, like Ozpin," Ruby asked innocently.

"No. Ozpin has some strict rules, sure, but nothing like my father. He tries to control _literally_ every part of my life. And the worst part, with my family's business and political position in Atlas, leaving the family would greatly defame the Schnee name, and practically guarantee I wouldn't be welcome in Atlas. So, I enlisted in Atlas Academy. My father was very much against that, but the Kingdom's rules clearly state that children are able to enlist at any age, under their own, and no one else's discretion. Then, on day 2 of classes, I requested a transition to Beacon."

"Weiss, you're monologuing again," Ruby said.

"I'm sorry Ruby," Weiss responded, "we can talk more tomorrow."

"Alright, girlfriend!" Ruby said, liking the term the more she gets used to saying it.

 _How did I get so lucky? She is the sweetest girlfriend... Wait, dad's gonna KILL me! How could I be so blind?_

And with that, Weiss's world came crashing down around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To Mr. Schnee, and others whom it may concern._**

 _No, that's way to formal..._ Weiss thought to herself.

 _ **Dear Father.**_

Weiss stared at her laptop screen, trying to figure out where to start _this_ time.

 _ **Several things have been on my mind since my transition to Beacon. Before I begin, I would like to mention that these thoughts are my own, and not induced by my "instigator" teammate, Yang.**_

Weiss felt her anger raging once again as she typed these words.

 _ **You have become, or rather, have always been too much to bear. You have had control of my entire life. While I understand that this is a rather common practice for parents, I am a young woman, and I have thoughts of my own.**_

It became harder and harder for Weiss to focus with Yang blasting "Highway to the Danger Zone" on her speakers.

 _ **You have always chosen my subjects to study, how my spare time was spent, and the people I have communication with. But most appalling of all is that you betrothed me to that terrible boy William; but, more on that later.**_

Weiss looked around her team's bedroom, hoping no one was seeing what she was doing. Yang was busy dancing around the middle of the room, several times running over and jumping on Ruby's bed. Blake was laying in her and Yang's bed, reading her books.

 _ **I know you were strongly against my dreams of becoming a huntress, and even more so about me leaving the Kingdom. I also recognize the fact that I did take advantage of a Kingdom law you are strictly apposed too.**_

Weiss stopped for a moment. She realized she was admitting fault for something she shouldn't be ashamed of. In the end, she decided to remove the last sentence.

 _ **But, I believe that me pursuing the path that I am will be good for me, the Kingdoms, and possibly the Schnee name... That is if we can get along. I would like free reign on the classes I enroll in during my remaining time at Beacon. I would also like less strict control of my spending money. And finally, I would like you to be accepting of something I have never mentioned to you.**_

Weiss began to tear up, wondering what her father would think of the news.

 _ **I have a girlfriend! She is a wonderful person father!**_

 _"My daughter, a queer?!"_ Weiss could hear him now. _"How dare she!"_

 _ **Father... Please don't think less of me.**_

Weiss began to think of how her other family members would react.

 _ **I still love you father, but my life is my own, not yours. Please realize I have talked to Oobleck and Ozpin, and I have learned that my scholarship will cover my costs of staying here. If there is backlash for this, I will go completely "no contact".**_

 _ **-Weiss Schnee**_

When Weiss finished her email, Ruby walked into the room, physically exhausted from her test.

"Finally! I'm finished," Ruby exclaimed. "I'm starving. Let's go get some food."

"Great idea sis," Yang said.

"I'm pretty hungry too," Blake said, her stomach grumbling in agreement.

"You coming too, future sister-in-law?" Yang teasingly asked Weiss.

"Yeah, wait for me."

And with that, she deleted the draft from her computer.

 _One day, I'm actually going to send him an ultimatum. One day..._


End file.
